Yume Working title
by HEN
Summary: Quirrell and an OC Student!? I'll make it work


Selena tossed back and forth in her bed, she was too restless to get any sleep. She threw back the covers  
crept our of her room and out of the gryffindor tower. She walked stealthily down the hall not wanting to  
be caught by a teacher. She walked aimlessly for what seemed like forever, she rounded a corner and  
heard footsteps behind her. As quickly as she could she ducked into one of the class rooms. She knelt  
down and pressed her ear to the door until the footsteps faded down the hall.   
Once she decided the danger was over she stood up and turned around it was an empty classroom  
save a teachers desk and a chalkboard on the other side of the room were several tall thin windows the  
moonlight streamed in from them and she walked over to look outside. She stared outside at the grounds  
and upwards at the stars when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. In the corner of  
the room was a piano. Selena was overjoyed one of her favorite things was playing the piano at home, she  
often wished she could bring it with her to hogwarts.   
She walked over and sat down at the piano, it was covered in dust from years of not being played.  
Slowly she pressed a key the silence of the night time castle made the note seem like an explosion. She  
almost jumped back in surprise. Once more she pressed a key then placed both hand on the piano and  
started to play. At first she simply pressed random keys to determine whether the instrument was in key or  
not. Satisfied that it was she stopped, took a deep breath and began to play again.   
  
Authors Note: These lyrics are the English translations of the original song Scarlet Sung by: Iwao  
Junko  
Lyrics: Takahashi Ken  
Composition: Sawachika Hirosuke  
and Arrangement: Yamamoto Harukichi from Ayashi no Ceres it's a great song!   
  
Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?  
Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?   
When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart  
to rest, they burn the color of passion.   
I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no  
matter how far off they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.   
Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,  
so then why are we destined to dream?   
Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,  
but there are also times when they can't.   
Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can  
be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become  
a silver knife.  
Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can  
be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become  
a silver knife.  
I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no  
matter how far off they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.   
Selena sang the last note and lifted her hands from the piano. From behind her she heard  
some one clapping. Her blood ran cold "dang!" she thought to herself "I'm in for it now"  
she turned praying it wasn't Snape and much to her pleasure it wasn't, it was infact  
Professor Quirrell.   
"Professor!" Selena gasped   
"That was very beautiful Mrs. Welch, but shouldn't you be in bed ?"  
Selena blushed "I'm being complimented by Slatero Quirrell!" she thought to herself  
excitedly. "Ah Thank you Professor" she said nervously "I couldn't get to bed so I decided  
to take a walk and well I saw this piano here and couldn't resist"   
Professor Quirrell smiled "Well I should give you detention and deduct some points from  
Gryffindor but I'll make you a deal you sing another song for me and I'll forget I saw you"  
he winked at her   
Selena felt herself blush "uh-h sure" she stammered "Now who's stuttering, calm down  
Selena" she mentally scolded herself. Selena pulled herself away from the piano.   
She closed her eyes and began to sing softly....  
  
Authors Note this is the English translation of the song Voices from Macross Plus, there is  
an English version but if you've heard the lyrics you'd agree there're weird ^_^  
  
The first word was "dream"  
From the middle of sleep  
Which secretly accompanies  
The darkness in my heart  
The second word was "wind"  
Directing my journey  
From God's arms,  
Fanning wing  
As if counting  
the melting sorrows,  
Yet another golden  
apple fell  
Not even looking at the scenery,  
There is the place you're going  
With merely a single life,  
You struggle to reach that place  
An old magic book;  
moondrops; the curtain of night--  
Only a premonition of meeting someday  
We can fly  
We have wings  
We can touch floating dreams  
Call me from so far  
Through the wind  
In the light  
  
Selena held "light" for as long as she could not wanting the moment to end. She felt a  
weight on her lips her eyes fluttered open and she realized it was Quirrell kissing her! "Ok  
Selena now this HAS to be a dream!" she thought. At first Selena was shocked but then  
she began kissing him back. Suddenly Quirrell pulled away from her. A look of Horror on  
his face.   
"I shouldn't have done that" he said gravely "I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I..." p  
Selena wanted to tell him that it was ok she wanted him to but before she could he said.  
"You'd better go"   
"P..Pro"   
"Now" Selena was taken aback but ran past him out of the class room and down the dark  
hallway tears streaming down her face. 


End file.
